


Gentle Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and Alfred have some gentle love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

> pwp. Written in one shot, barely edited, so any mistakes found and told of would be greatly appreciated for correction!  
> "Mein süß - My sweet"

Alfred gave soft little gasps, quiet little moans. Ludwig slowly ran his lips across his thighs, biting and nibbling the tender skin on the thick, soft legs his head was in between. Al glanced down at him, eyes half lidded, amazed by how the other was simply worshipping his body, and that was enough to get Alfred hot and bothered. Ludwig's kissing slowly traveled up his legs, and he muttered out softly between each kiss. "Ngh... You're so beautiful. So handsome, strong. Soft..." he peaked up at him, and his lips gently kissed Alfred's cock, before he licked up the shaft, and planted another kiss on his tip, "... Yet so hard, mein süß," he whispered, causing Alfred to shudder from his place on the bed. Ludwig pushed himself up, and his kisses traveled up Alfred's stomach. He tickled him softly, and Alfred couldn't help but to giggle as the attack on his stomach commenced.

Ludwig felt a small smile creep onto his stoic face, his lips pulling up at the corners as he gently nuzzled his face into the stomach of the man below him. His hands traveled up from Al's thighs, thumbs running over his soft, soft skin, gripping his love handles. Alfred gave another moan, a bit louder this time. All this teasing... It was so _slow_. Ludwig kissed up his chest, kissed up his neck. He bit down. Alfred gasped and groaned, holding tightly onto Ludwig's waist. Then Ludwig pressed a deep kiss to Alfred's lips, and air was all but forgotten. He pushed himself to lean over him, hands next to Al's shoulders, knees entrapping Al's thighs. Ludwig's tongue explored the soft lips that opened for him. His tongue fought the other's. He bit down gently on Al's lips, before he pulled back, panting in the air He needed. Alfred looked up, breathless, gasping.

Ludwig moved to sit up on his knees. He shifted while Alfred watched. Ludwig got a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand by the bed, and coated his fingers with a thick amount. Ludwig placed the bottle down, before he had Alfred spread his legs. "Open them, mein süß," he purred out, a deep rough voice that held a softness, a loving softness. Alfred complied, lifting his legs up carefully from in between Ludwig's, before opening them wide. Ludwig smirked, and gently leaned over again, putting a free hand in Alfred's stomach as his other fingers smeared the lube against his ass. Ludwig smirked, and gently leaned over again, putting a free hand on Alfred's stomach as his other fingers smeared the lube against his ass. He slowly massaged the other's anus, before slipping in one finger. "Ngh..." Then two, slowly scissoring and stretching him out. "Gh-aah!" Then a third, thrusting his fingers back and forth-"Aaah! Ludwig!" - gently pushing in and out of him, before he pulled back.

He looked down at Alfred's face, flushed red, brows furrowed as he panted, legs trembling with trying to stay still. Lud leaned over and kissed him again, and Alfred leaned up into the kiss, wrapping his arms and legs around Ludwig.

  
He held onto his back and cupped his head in his hands, pushing him into the kiss. Ludwig smiled against Al's lips, while to tried to move a bit with the legs that trapped his waist nearly in place. He reached under him, before finding what he needed. He gripped his own cock, and slowly, very slowly, pushed himself against Alfred's anus. "Oooh fuck! Ludwig!" the man beneath him cried out between sloppy, slow kisses. Ludwig just have a small grunt, taking a bit of time as he pushed inside. Alfred was tight, and sometimes it was just a struggle to get him relaxed enough to fuck. But it seemed tonight was doing well, as he slowly, very slowly, and gently, very gently, started to thrust. Alfred whined and gasped and groaned, nails digging into Ludwig's back. Ludwig grunted and growled, but engulfed Alfred in kisses as he thrusted. Alfred's legs around his waist made movement limited, but as close together as they were, Ludwig didn't mind.

He felt the slow movements made it better for them both, and of course, made Alfred, who's erection he could feel against his stomach, even more horny. He continued with his thrusting, slowly getting faster. The entangled mass they were, holding hands, kissing, one thrusting into the other, made the bed creak and groan along with them. Alfred hissed and gasped as Ludwig's thrusting led him to finding his prostate, and after that, there were no more quiet noises from the man. Ludwig kissed his neck and jaw as he let Alfred scream in pleasure, always the loud one. When Ludwig hit it particularly right, Al would kick his legs a bit, and drag his nails across his back, before throwing his head back and yelling, "Aaaaah!! Ludwig! Oh god, don't stop!"

Ludwig didn't stop, of course. As much as teasing his lover sounded fun, he himself found he needed this too. It was already so slow... Any slower would be torture. He huffed and panted, kissing his lips again, before being surprised by a sticky feeling covering his stomach. Alfred's legs tensed up, and a loud yell came out of his mouth as he came. Ludwig smirked and chuckled, and continued to kiss him. He stroked his cheek, nuzzling. "Can I finish, mein süß?" he asked, getting a nod in return. Ludwig continued his thrusting, but it didn't take him that long to cum either. He felt his cock twitch and have a long gasp, before he burst, and slowly pulled out, a mess spilling out onto the sheets as their bodies finally parted. Ludwig moved to lay down next to Alfred, and Alfred moved to cuddle into his arms.  Soon enough, his sweet American love was asleep, and Ludwig found he could fall asleep as well. Even though, he did worry about sleeping in the mess. Well, he would just clean up later. 


End file.
